Weird but Wonderful
by Falling Angel 14
Summary: Moving from the city to a small isolated shack wasnt excatly what 18 year old Morgan had been expecting but Morgan soon comes to realize there are two advantages, the sea.......... and what lies in it.
1. My New Home

It was the weird salty smell in the air that did it.

I finally felt home sick.

Everything in New York had smelled like smog. Now all I could smell was the salt in the air.

It did nothing but remind me that I wasn't home anymore.

My new home was a tiny wooden death trap that looked like the first strong wind would make it come crashing down…… on top of me.

Sure the shack had a small look of grace to it but it didn't look like it would hold.

I sighed.

What was so beautiful about this place anyways?

I turned to take in my surroundings and almost fell over when I saw it.

The sea.

I mean I had heard it was beautiful but it truly sparkled.

I had to shade my eyes from the glare of the sun.

Any water we had outside in New York was brown and not pretty.

This water was a mix between green and a light blue.

I couldn't help but gape, this almost made up for moving.

Almost.

I glanced down at my bags; did I really have to unpack now?

All I wanted to do was race down to the water that looked like shimmering gems. I frowned and turned back to my bags,

hmmm.

Out of the corner of my eye the sea continued to sparkle and before I knew it I was sprinting to the sea.

Which was probably not the brightest idea since just before the soft, white sand was….. small sharp thorns.

It was all I could do not to scream.

Falling forward I found myself on the lovely sand that somehow found a way to get into my mouth.

As I spewed out sand I tried not to cry when I looked at the tiny thorns oozing tiny streams of blood on my feet.

Believe me I was no wimp but look at my luck.

I cursed at the sea that moments ago had my eyes sparkling. Flinching I pulled at the tiny thorns still encrusted in my feet.

When I finally managed to pull the last thorn I noticed the spots of blood on the sand and call me crazy but it made me smirk knowing I had ruined some of the perfection this place shone forth.

Walking on my heels I limped down to the water to clean off my cuts, not knowing my mistake before it was too late. All I was anticipating was the cool water to clear away the blood but of course there was that darn salt.

Cursing I kneeled down to finish the job, the damage was already done. I winced as I rubbed my feet clearing them of the blood and leaving trails of tiny red scratches.

Boy did this day just keep getting better and better.

After awhile of sitting there contemplating just how idiotic I was sometimes, I turned to the horizon and gasped.

it was beautiful.

Every color seemed to mix into toward the sun as it slowly started its decent.

Somehow watching the sun go down kept my mind from the slowly fading pain. Smiling I got up and glanced at the water, maybe it wasn't so bad moving here. You sure didn't get to see anything like that in New York.

As I straightened I listened and for once there was silence. Not that New York didn't have its perks but it didn't have silence.

Slowly making my way back to the shac-

I mean home, I heard a small splash.

Turning I caught sight of a quick flash of light on the water and then nothing.

Strange.

If that was a fish it was huge.

I continued to walk quickly putting the scene out of my mind. It was only when I got back to the shack did I see my unattended bags and groan. Now I'd have to unpack and all I felt like doing was toppling over into a small coma until morning.

Over the next hour I slowly unpacked, doing a wonderful job might I add. The doors of the dressers were overflowing but as far as I was concerned I was unpacked.

I quickly put on a pair of fuzzy pjs and jumped into bed only to find that the silence that had seemed so sweet was utterly and totally annoying.

I lay there in bed waiting to be overtaken by sleep and thinking about how my day had gone.

It was only when I slowly drifted off did I think about how I hadn't hobbled home, maybe that water was magical after all.

* * *

_I was walking, _

_why was the ground so squishy?? _

_I looked down into the death white sand until I heard a splash and glanced up._

_ A fin?_

_ Walking to the water I wondered….._

_ why wasn't I getting wet??_

_ The water was up to my knees and I didn't feel anything…. _

_Looking toward the spot where I thought I heard the splash I saw a flicker of movement. _

_What was it?? _

_I peered down and my eyes widened when I realized that the creature I was looking at was --_

Gasping for air I woke up and peeked around, this room didn't look right then It dawned on me, I was in the shack.

**A/N: just something i came up with tell me how you like it. I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow. ((((= **


	2. Denying Beauty

Getting up in the morning wasn't fun.

First I had to fix all the unpacking I had done last night. I guess I probably shouldn't have even wasted my time last night, since it took twice as long to properly organize my clothes.

As I hung my last sundress my cell started to ring. I quickly strode across the room and flopped on to my bed to answer the call.

"Why hello, who am I speaking to this fine morning??"

"Hey M its mom" I resisted the groan, tightly closing my mouth.

Through clenched teeth I answered "Hi mother how's the city?" I couldn't hide the sarcasm that had seeped into my voice.

"Oh Morgan don't be that way, it's only a couple of months and your father and I will join you"

I tensed she always had to use that tone, didn't she understand what it was like to be left here alone with utter silence? I wanted to scream just to fill the empty void.

"Ok mom, what do you want?"

I knew I was being a brat but I really didn't care anymore. It was her fault that I was stuck here in the first place.

After dad's company closed down, my parents decided "we" meaning I needed a new environment. So here I was stuck in a "new environment" with no subways, food stands, or even a decent bus. How did people get around out here?

"Morgan I just wanted to check up on you.."

"I'm fine" I ended the call instantly feeling ashamed but what was she gonna do?

I was thousands of miles away.

Our old house is in New York and unfortunately the place was a piece of junk. Not only could my parents not sell it, they were practically fixing it up for twice what it was worth. And so that leaves me stuck in a shack while they try to sell our house so we can be happy down in the country where things are sooo much easier. I wanted to hit something. All my mother's call did was upset me. They didn't understand how it felt to just be shipped off to completely different surroundings with no you can talk to…… I needed to relax, put my worries far behind me.

My eyes darted to the new bikini I had purchased just for this trip. All I needed now was a towel. Swiftly changing into the bathing suit, I grabbed a blue towel and smiled. I was ready to go to the beach and this time I had flip flops.

The water was just as beautiful as yesterday; I resisted the urge to sprint into the cool water. It was hot out, perfect for working on my tan. I spread the blue towel along the sand and lay, removing my flip flops and stretching out my arms. The sand was warm and the sun beat down, warming my skin. I could feel my muscles relaxing and my previous anger was slowly melting away.

Closing my eyes I realized, I'd have to bring some sun glasses next time. Instead of darkness I got an annoying vibrant red as the sun pierced my eyelids. Exhaling I decided I wouldn't allow this to irritate me. As I slowly drifted to sleep I remembered the splash from yesterday but my mind was shutting down the darkness was covering my mind before I could think any further sleep overtook me.

_

* * *

_

My mouth was dry and when I moved the slightest inch pain rippled through me….why?

Why wasn't the sun shining?

It was dark…. wasn't it supposed to be red??

I couldn't seem to open my eyes, I wanted to see the sun to reassure myself that I was…..awake.

I just needed to open my ey-

Gasping I opened my eyes to find someone's face looming mere inches from mine.

In what seemed like seconds I noticed eyes bluer then the ocean and dark hair and then I was screaming…….

"Get away from me!"

The boy straightened but was still too close for comfort. Before I could scream at him some more he spoke.

"I didn't mean to alarm you it's just your… you're burning…" His voice washed over me.

It was a voice I wanted to trust but I'm from the big city there was no trust there. Still my eyes wandered to my shoulders which were bright red and then slowly my shock wore off and every movement caused my body to clench with pain.

A quick evaluation informed me that I had been a complete idiot, I hadn't worn sunscreen and now I looked like a giant red lobster……on only the front half of my body.

Tears sprang to my eyes my whole body ached and now I had some strange boy only an arm's length away.

What if he attacked me??

Would I be able to fight him in this condition??

Glancing up my eyes took in the stranger.

His black hair stood in a formal crew cut; his eyes were bluer than the sea and filled with something I couldn't identify…. They stared back at me, seeming to penetrate my very soul.

I blushed, probably brightening the lobster effect and let my eyes continue to travel down.

His whole face was in sync not one blemish or scar.

It didn't seem real the fact that this pretty boy might hurt me.

His chest was tanned and clearly toned. Before I could continue on this thought I noticed the towel around his waist and the odd way he was sitting, with his legs held stark straight under the towel. The towel was long and white covering his feet and reinforcing his tanned chest…..

I tensed what was I going to do?

Just because he was handsome didn't mean he wasn't capable of harming me. His words interrupted my frantic thoughts

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking…." My eyes meet his, was he lying?

Thinking of the times I had been confronted in New York I fumbled together an excuse to leave.

"Yea well I have to be going, stupid me didn't remember the sun screen." I tried to smile as I slowly rose but I couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped my lips.

Every tiny movement irritated my sun burn.

"Here I brought, this I figured you would need it." His eyes were filled with concern as he held out the pink shell which appeared to be holding a white lotion.

My voice filled with confusion "well it's too late for sunscreen now, I'm already burnt" he smiled.

What was so funny?

"It's not sunscreen; it's something to help your burn." There was a teasing quality to his voice that made me angry.

"And why would I accept anything from you? I don't even know you!" I mustered together any dignity I had left.

I may be a red freak but he didn't have to insult my intelligence. The boy stayed sitting when he spoke.

"I didn't mean to anger you; my name is Dylan, son of Ambrose. Now we are no longer strangers."

He was crazy.

What game was he playing?

Was he testing my intelligence?

"Ha ha your very funny but I think I'll just be on my way"

I strode over toward the shack wincing with every step.

It was only when I reached the thorns did I realize I left my flip flops back by Dylan. I had to go back; otherwise I'd have to walk two miles just to go around the thorns, which wouldn't be a problem if every step I took didn't feel like my skin was on fire.

Turning I walked back down to where my towel lay. I think I would have punched him if I didn't have sunburn. He had the biggest smile on that perfect face of his.

"Why back so soon?"He smiled. I frowned at him

"I forgot my stuff."

I quickly folded my towel and shoved my feet into my flip flops.

"Hey"

His hand grabbed my ankle.

"Let go."

Was he going to hurt me?

His eyes told me otherwise but could I trust a complete stranger?

"Just… just let me help you." He held out the shell. Still managing to stay sitting.

"You're not going to be able to get home unless we help your burn"

I pulled my leg, trying to free his grip. All that did was make me flinch as another wave of pain shot up my leg.

"Please sit down I'm not going to harm you."

Looking in to his eyes that day I'm not quite sure why I sat down.

Maybe it was because I saw something worth trusting. But there I was sitting next to this strange boy who just happened to be carrying stuff for my burns. I sat down on my towel and watched as he moved toward me without the towel coming off his legs.

He looked into my eyes. "I've never meet anyone so stubborn."

I quickly counter acted "Well sorry I'm not use to meeting strangers on the beach." Sarcasm coated my words.

"Its okay, your forgiven" he smiled.

I frowned did this guy not get sarcasm?

Watching he swiped some of the lotion on to his hand and started to smear it on to my ankle.

Without meaning to a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

What did he have miracle cream?

Everywhere he spread the cream my skin ceased to burn.

"Feeling better?" he smiled as he continued to spread the lotion on my other leg.

"Yes, though I do have one question how did you know I would need the lotion?" he tensed and my eyes peeked with interest.

"I … I live close by. I saw your burns and got the cream from my dwelling place and brought it back to you."

He was lying, I mean dwelling place?

What century was this guy living?

"Oh yea I'll have to come visit you some time now that you're my neighbor." He frowned as he looked up at me.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea." He handed me the lotion and I started covering my hip and stomach.

My legs were tingling, whether that was from the cream or his touch, I didn't know.

"Do you want me to get your face?''

I handed him back the cream, if he was going to hurt me he would have done it by now.

I held my hair as he gently spread the lotion.

His eyes never left mine.

"You're very pretty." I laughed

"yea, I was going for the lobster look." I put my hands in fake pinchers and pretended to clamp his arm.

He laughed grabbing my hands, pulling me closer.

And then I couldn't breathe, he was so close I waited for the kiss, I was sure was coming. But then something in his eyes shifted and he pulled away.

"I think you'll feel a lot better now."

Coming out of the trance I realized he was right I could barely feel the burns and even then my skin seemed like it was starting to fade to a shade of pink. I glanced up

"Thank you, Dylan" I smiled.

"You're welcome….?"

"Morgan" He smiled.

"You're welcome, Morgan"

I started to smile and then frowned.

It was just my luck to meet someone nice and he doesn't even want to see me again. Why else would he make up such a corny excuse, when I said we were neighbors. He didn't want some red freak coming to see him.

Dazed I didn't notice Dylan's hand until it tilted my chin.

"What's wrong, have I done something to offend you??" I forced on a smile

"Oh no its jus-

and then I saw it why were the tips of Dylan's feet green?

What was that towel hiding?

"Morgan, what's the matter?''

Without thinking I grabbed hold of his towel and pulled.

Dylan protested and tried to rearrange the towel but it was too late I had already seen something……completely impossible.

Where Dylan's legs were supposed to be lay a scaled tail.

I stuttered "What are you?"

The creature frowned. "You're to curious Morgan, why did you have to ruin the fun?"

I fumbled with my flip flops, trying to scoot out of reach.

Dylan's eyes dimmed.

"Do I disgust you now? Can you bear to look at me?" I flinched as he yelled and stared speechless, did he really expect me to believe that mermaids…..

No mermen really existed.

Dylan's eyes stared into mine searching for what fear?

Believe me that's all my eyes held.

He sighed "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for your Morgan''

My heart clenched.

Dylan had helped me and all I did was spaz out on him.

Dylan frowned and just barely I heard him mumble ''maybe he was right"

Leaving me confused I watched as Dylan slid himself down to the water. With one glance back he held a look of sorrow that I would never forget.

Then he was gone and I was running to the water rapidly looking for the strange boy that had turned out to be a merman.

"Dylan, wait Dylan I'm sorry...."

I paced the beach and as it grew dark listened to the silence.

He was gone.

Grudgingly I turned, gathered my stuff and trotted back to the shack.

As I lay on my bed that night I realized the beauty of the situation. I had just turned down something beautiful and rare.

I'd never see Dylan again.


End file.
